DLContent
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: A new list of Downloadable Content and Extra CGs for Hyper Dimension Neptunia MK2. Download now!  Note: All DLCs included are exclusive to FF .net!
1. DLC Session 1

_DLContent_

_Download Session 1_

_Original Concept: Hyper Dimension Neptunia MK2_

..

_Created by: Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Nippon-Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb and Comcept_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: No Beta-reader this time, so please forgive me for some errors.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>DLC EXTRA 1: Sibling Problems<em>

**Location: Lastation**

The CPUs of the various regions, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox had a pretty strong friendship despite their differences as all of them depended on each other to some extent. Competition was strong between the four nations but without it everything would be stagnant and it has became an unwritten agreement between the four of them that it should remain this way.

A monopoly of Gamindustri would not only be disastrous but would result in a brain drain of creativity, innovation as well as freedom for their people.

Another key point was that as Goddesses, they were all tied to their fate of their land and if ever the day would come that the people lose faith in them completely, they too would be nothing but fallen versions of themselves.

..

At least, that's what Noire believes as she has classified Neptune as a fallen version of her ownself, Purple Heart.

All the four CPUs have their own 'secret alias' or alter-egos, namely Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart and it was under these aliases that they lead and serve their nation.

Being more than just symbols of power and the ruling member of their nation, they represent the military might and strength of the nation. In times of crisis, the people expect their CPUs to lead them into battle and they have done so admirably.

Most notable of all was Purple Heart or the CPU of Planeptune as with her skills and abilities with the sword, few can best her at all.

It is Noire's personal belief that if the citizens ever see Neptune, AKA Purple Heart, in her true self, Planeptune's faith would drop considerably.

..

At least, if Nepgear wasn't present to be the big sister in their little family.

Which brings Noire back to the question at hand. She was Black Heart the CPU of Lastation and... most importantly of all, she was an elder sister.

'Neh, Neptune, have you ever imagined Nepgear getting married to someone else?'

All of them were having a break from a meeting that she had chaired. They CPUs had a gathering ever so often to settle diplomatic issues between nations and Noire had hesitated about bring this up at all, especially to Neptune of all people.

Still, she was at her wits end and the CPUs were the closest thing to a real 'family' she had outside of Uni and Kei.

The question was worded casually and calmly but the intended effects were just as she had expected as she watched Neptune spit out the tea she was drinking, to the disgust of Vert sitting beside her.

'w-wha-what? WHAT? WHAAAT!'

Neptune was really angry at her comment, to the extent that it intimidated her as she could almost see the image of Purple Heart glaring at her hovering over Neptune at the moment.

As much as she hate to admit it, Purple Heart scared her ever since she got on the wrong side of her quite some time back.

..

Nepgear was Neptune's sister, the CPU Candidate for Planeptune and to Noire, the real CPU candidate for the nation for without her or Purple Heart for that matter, Lastation would have taken over a long time ago.

Nepgear was a sweet girl who was both modest, responsible, easy to like and even her flaws like being prone to a lack of confidence, Noire liked her very much.

It was a sentiment echoed by all the CPUs in general and despite Nepgear spoiling Neptune a little too much for their liking, all of them admitted that their relationship was built and should be maintained that way.

Neptune loved her little sister and from her reaction, she would rather die than allow that to happen.

'Uh uh! Nepgear is NEVER getting married, I forbid it, I will NOT allow it. I will even pass a law on that, so THERE!'

Pointing and waving a finger threateningly at Noire, Noire knew that she would actually do that, if not for Planeptune's Oracle to stop her doing so.

'That is true, it would be a pity if Nepgear was married to someone else... but I will give her my support if she marries to Leanbox.'

Vert or Green Heart of Leanbox, smiled as she teased Neptune, the latter who was calling her a traitor even as Noire herself considered that thought seriously.

A CPU was married to a nation but a CPU candidate wasn't... so if Noire could make her marry...

..

'Blanc, you're thinking weird things aren't you?'

Unsurprisingly, the normally dense and air-headed Neptune was very perceptive when it comes to issue regarding her sister and Noire breathed a sigh of relief as she wasn't the one targeted but instead Neptune was glaring at Blanc or White Heart of Lowee.

'… I'm not.'

Blanc breathed out softly and even though all of them were used to Blanc's soft voice, they couldn't help but wonder whether she was really toying with them with her voice.

'You are, you are! I betcha you were thinking about how you could get Nepgear to help out with Rom and Ram weren't you? You're a horribly sister to let my sister take care of them for you!'

It took time to know and notice when Blanc was mad, that bulging vein of hers was hidden by her hat after all but Blanc was surprisingly calm as she shook her head.

'Nepgear does that willingly, Neptune... I... wouldn't force her to do... anything.'

She admitted with a nod and the others agree with her, they liked that girl too much to pressure her to do anything. It was just too easy considering how she loved to help others.

It was odd, but all of them had perhaps came to terms with how they liked Nepgear after she saved them from Arfoire and the Gamindustri graveyard and has grown up to be such a fine girl, a stark contrast to how she was like three years ago.

..

'Uuu! Nepgear is MINE, I won't give her up for anything!'

'Not even for some home baked cookies every day?'

Vert suggested with a sly smile and all of the other CPUs sniggered a little when Neptune hesitated for a small moment before she started laughing in an odd way.

'Fuufuu, do you think that I would do that? Nepgear is everything to me!'

'I'll add some of Leanbox's famous candied apples to be delivered to you everyday for the rest of your life if you give up Nepgear to me.'

'DEAL!'

Neptune looked horrified at herself before slamming her tiny head on the table in regret.

'What have I done? I'm a horrible sister, Nepgear!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Elsewhere, in Planeptune, Nepgear sneezed suddenly while playing a game with Uni, the CPU Candidate of Lastation.

'Bless you, Nepgear-chan.'

Rom, the quieter CPU candidate of Lowee giggled as Nepgear thanked her.

'Are you catching a cold, Nepgear? Hmph~ serves you right for sleeping with your bellybutton exposed!'

Ram, the more talkative CPU candidate of Lowee teased as Nepgear shook her head, wondering if someone was talking bad about her or her sister.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

After Neptune recovered and Vert assured her that she was merely teasing her, Noire found herself in the spotlight when Blanc asked her why she brought that thing up and Black Heart blushed while admitting to her closest friends.

'Well... Uni... she... I'm worried about her.'

'Oh? Uni is a responsible girl just like Nepgear and she works hard to catch up with you, Noire, I see no reason to worry about her as she is dedicated to Lastation.'

A compliment from Vert and even Blanc agrees as she nodded her head.

'It's... not just that... Well, I'm... worried as she has been talking about Brave a lot lately.'

'Brave? As in, CFW Brave?'

Neptune asked out of the blue as she stuffed herself with some cupcakes and Noire nodded her head.

'W-well, it's not that I want to be concerned or anything but...'

'You're an older sister... you should be concerned.'

Blanc interrupted her and Noire saw a small smile on her face that gave her courage. All of them were older sisters after all, with the exception of Vert and well, they were united in the same ideal then.

'Ah... how I wish I have a younger sister...'

Vert pouted but listened anyway as Noire continued.

'Yes, CFW Brave... she has been talking about how... he would want her to do her best to protect the children's dream... and has been using him as an inspiration all the time... It's always Brave wouldn't do that or Brave wouldn't want me to give up like that... it's enough to drive me crazy.'

Noire fidgeted in her position, wondering if it sounded as silly to them as she felt just from saying it out loud.

'I see... so you're worried that Uni has a crush on CFW Brave...'

Vert nodded as Neptune added on.

'But CFW Brave's dead, Uni and Nepgear blew him up then right?'

It was true, the Arfoire Leader CFW Brave was indeed killed and destroyed but Noire had that nagging feeling that he wasn't quite dead... that dream she had was the basis but after hearing that Kei had a similar dream, she paid attention.

..

'Yes, but... I... well, I wouldn't want Uni to marry someone else or anything... but lately I'm thinking that if it's Brave...'

Noire wasn't really sure why Uni held CFW Brave in such high regards and from her investigations, it seemed that CFW Brave had came tantalizingly close to finishing off Uni in her absence but had spared her.

Perhaps that was why Uni felt indebted and eventually paid attention to CFW Brave.

'Don't ever think that.'

Neptune interrupted suddenly as she slammed her tiny hands on the table, scaring the rest as she stared at Noire.

'Even if Nepgear wanted to marry, I won't ever allow it! She's married to me and Planeptune so, Noire... you shouldn't allow Uni to marry SFW Brave too!'

'H-hold on, I never said that I wouldn't allow her to marry if she wants to! If Uni has to marry, I'll make sure that he's married to Lastation too! No way would I be so selfish as to not allow my sister to find someone she likes!'

'That was surprisingly honest, Noire... or are you just reacting to be opposite to what Neptune said?'

Vert commented softly with a smile on her face and Noire turned bright red at her sudden confession but it was true though, if Uni really, really liked SFW Brave, she should give them her blessings.

Odd but she felt something heavy has been lifted off her chest just by saying that out loud to her fellow CPUs and she smiled shyly at them.

'No, I... I mean it... we're all girls after all, even if we are Goddesses... I guess I was just worked up over nothing.'

..

Noire blinked when she noticed Blanc nodding to herself and although it wasn't rare for Blanc to remain quiet or to not be involved in conversations at all, Noire would have imagined that Blanc would take interest in that as she had not one, but two sisters.

'Blanc?'

'Daijobu... Uni would be welcome in Lowee too.'

'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BLANC!'

Vert smiled wryly as she sipped her tea patiently while watching the other three argue among themselves. Neptune was telling herself or trying to persuade herself that she was the one true person deserving of Neptuine's love while Noire and Blanc was arguing over who gets Uni.

'Did I mention that I overheard Rom and Ram confess to a 'big brother' a few days ago?'

Very smirked to herself as Blanc literally exploded as she activated her HDD on the spot.

'WHAAAAAATT!'

* * *

><p>..<p>

Else where, Rom and Ram both sneezed together just like the twins they are while Uni and Nepgear giggled a little at their picture-perfect timing with each other.

'It must be nice to have a younger sister, Rom.'

'Mm mm... it's nice as Ram always takes care of Rom~'

Rom smiled even as Ram blushed. The latter was the younger sister and the younger Ram found that there were similarities with her and Nepgear, even if she thought that Neptune was just a loud-mouth bugger who can eat like a hippo.

'W-well, I like Rom the best, so it's okay~'

'Mm, Rom too, Rom likes Ram the best... and then Nepgear-chan and then Onee-chan.'

Rom said so happily while Uni spoke with Nepgear about the audio-cd that they had recorded together with 5pb.

'I didn't expect them to want us to say such lines, Nepgear... if I did, I wouldn't have agreed.'

Uni pouted as she recalled the lines that she had to say for the special drama-CD that they had recorded together with 5pb.

'But all our shares went up after the release of the CD, Uni-chan, so it's okay desho?'

Nepgear was an endless optimist and after seeing Uni nod her head in agreement, she smiled at her best friend.

'Mm! B-but... it really was embarrassing... I don't have a big brother so saying: "Onii-chan" is very difficult...'

'Mm... my lines weren't that better... but is it okay for you to confess over the drama CD?'

..

Uni was concerned as Nepgear's line involved her saying: 'I like you, Onii-chan!', which was almost identical to Rom and Ram's line. The two of them had been adamant in joining and although Ram hadn't been very enthusiastic after seeing the line, she had recited those lines with no problems. The same goes for Rom although she was blushing terribly when she left the studio.

'It's for Planeptune so it's okay, Uni-chan~'

'Geez... I wish I had your kind of enthusiasm...'

Uni smiled before going on to the next topic.

'You know... sometimes I wonder if Onee-chan would ever get married...'

'Hmm... Noire-san? I think so... Noire-san is so pretty and she has lots of fans right so...'

'It's not about suitors, Nepgear, its more about whether she would ever accept a confession at all...'

'… Noire-san is a tsundere, desho?'

'Stop saying that!'

'Mm … well... what if Onee-chan got a confession...'

Both Uni and Nepgear shuddered when they imagined Neptune getting confess to by a random male protagonist.

'I-I'm sorry, I said something weird!'

'No... it's my fault for raising that up in the first place...'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

Later that day when Rom and Ram returned home they saw Blanc waiting for them with a big smile, the biggest they had ever seen as she waved them over to eat cake and all the desserts that they liked together with Mina.

'Yaay! Onee-chan, daisuki!'

'Mm, Onee-chan, daisuki...'

Hearing the two girls say that to her, Blanc breathed a sigh of relief even as she hid the decree to evict all males from Lowee behind her back.

'Blanc-sama... what is that?'

'A-ah, nothing at all, Mina... Nothing at all.

'Mmm?'

..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I almost died when I listened to Nepgear's Extra voice in JP, Yui Horie FTW!<strong>

**Guys, this is on , should I say more about their authenticity?  
><strong>


	2. DLC Session 2

_DLC-ntent_

_Download Session 2 : Courting Death_

_Original Concept: Hyper Dimension Neptunia MK2_

..

_Created by: Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Nippon-Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb and Comcept_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I own nothing, despite the summary.<strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

_**Location: Planeptune**_

..

If there was something that IF was concerned about, it was the sudden friendship that had bloomed between her and Nisa the heroine of justice or some sort.

'There I was, making my dynamic entry when the villains scuttled! I was so close to by big debut then!'

Nisa rattled on about one of her many exploits while IF continued sipping her tea in a cafe in Planeptune. At least Nisa would be footing the bill for tea and she tried her best to pay attention to her while fiddling with her phone.

IF was one of Purple Heart, AKA Neptune's friends and one of her most trusted allies in Planeptune. Her primary class could be described as a Thief with her godly evade, Tech and Agility with low but still workable attack stats.

Being a citizen of Planeptune, IF was a prominent member in the nation as she was one of the few people who the CPUs, the Oracle and the people can count on to get the job done.

Despite her addiction and reliance to her cell, IF was a respected and efficient member of the guild and was someone that even Histoire rely on in a constant basis.

In contrast, Nisa or Nippon-Ichi was a vigilante in Planeptune that was largely ignored or perhaps appreciated by the people of Planeptune as she was truly a heroine of justice that aids people when they are in need, mostly by beating up the bad guys or monsters involved.

She calls herself a heroine of justice and as she is not formally recognized by Planeptune or the other nations, she can be said to be an outlaw but she was a folk hero among the people, most of them who can't believe someone like that would still exist in the present age.

That said, without people like Nisa and IF around, monsters would really ruin someone's day.

..

'Are you listening to me at all, IF-san, I'm telling you all this as we are soul mates, heroines of justice!'

'And here I thought that you'll be saying I'm your sidekick, Nisa... well, what's up with the soul mates all of a sudden?'

IF admitted that she would like to know what had brought that on as they had never really been THAT close even though all of them had been travelling for a long time while they tried to defeat Arfoire.

Nisa had saved them from a pinch and IF knew that without her then they would have been wiped out by that stupid robot. Nisa being quite an adept and quick fighter with styles that are similar to hers made IF trust her as a reliable team mate while out in the field.

That was where the similarities end though and IF found Nisa's extravagant, flashy and loud ways to be jarring. She was like a mini-Neptune with most of her air-headedness replaced by unfounded passion and retaining most of her stubbornness and enthusiasm.

They were friends but weren't that close as IF found it tiring to retort every single thing Nisa said.

..

'We are soul mates, IF-san, I've never realized it before... but we are similar and we share the same goals to remove evil from the land!'

'Well... explain further.'

IF has build up a tolerance and the patience of buddha by being together with Neptune but Nisa was grinding her nerves to some extent as she could never stop talking about justice and obsessing about beating up bad guys.

'We both serve the land by going through trails and tribulations, taking down evil organization and most importantly, we defend the Goddesses and the people from danger, desho?'

Getting all worked up and striking a dynamic pose that made IF wanted to cover her face in embarrassment, Nisa nodded to IF as she said that was all.

'Well, I guess that is true... but that doesn't mean that I'm a comrade... right?'

'Mm! You are, unlike Gust, who is the trusty Alchemist of Justice and is a sidekick, both of us...'

Nisa suddenly stopped, much to IF's great surprise and she raised an eyebrow seeing Nisa look around nervously before placing her hand over her chest, causing IF to stare as she mumbled about her chest size.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Standing up suddenly and knocking her chair over in her haste and anger to get up, IF realized that she had drew her katars out without knowing but pressing them against Nisa's throat seemed and felt very very right indeed as she felt like she had been humiliated enough with just one action from her.

'E-ehh! P-please c-calm down, IF-san.'

'Calm down eh? Right... that's right... calm down... I should calm down.'

IF slowly lowered her arm and Nisa breathed easier as IF slowly sat down again to eye Nisa unhappily about her reference.

'I'm sorry, IF-san... but... well, I thought you'll understand my predicament a little. With Gust and the others looking and telling me that I'm flatter than a piece of glass... I...'

Nisa looked more down than ever but she even didn't expect what would happen next as IF reached out to pat her shoulder consolingly.

'I know how you feel, Nisa.'

Nisa stiffened as IF's expression grew darker, just like how Blanc when she got pissed off and Nisa wanted so much to run away from her if not for the fact that IF was her soul mate.

Finally, someone understood what she had to go through and Nisa fought off the fear bravely as IF sipped her tea quietly again.

'Just for the record, mine is bigger than yours.'

IF pouted a little as she looked away but Nisa didn't mind, no, wait, she DID mind but now wasn't the right time to argue over something so trivial.

'So we're soul mates, don't you see, IF-san?'

'I... guess so...'

..

..

IF was embarrassed at her outburst and she chided herself for not being able to control her own emotions more while sipping her tea. In a way she felt bad for Nisa as she had not once helped her out when she was being teased by Gust and some of the other girls. In a way, IF's chest size was largely ignored due to the fact that she was a tsundere.

'… I did not just think that.'

IF groaned as she listened to Nisa again while the self-proclaimed hero settled down after her outburst.

'What is the matter, IF-san?'

'Nothing, I didn't say a word. But Nisa, even if we are soul mates, why did you bring me out here today?'

'I wanted to tell you that we are soul mates, IF-san.'

There was a loud crack and IF would have broken her cellphone if not for the fact that she was dependent on it. Did she just call her out to insult her?

'Oh that's right, IF-san, I'm here to address how we could get Neptune-sama and Blanc-sama to join us as well.

'Join us?'

IF really hated how her curiosity got the better of her as Nisa looked like she had something up her sleeve if she mentioned Neptune and Blanc, CPUs of their respective nations.

'As they are... less endowed?'

IF had found ways to avoid saying the word 'flat' and she placed it as delicately as possible even as Nisa nodded her head.

'Mm! Unlike Compa-san, Vert-sama and even Noire-sama... we must stand together as together we are strong!'

'… Somehow I'm sure that none of us would be happy by what you said.'

IF wasn't sure what she meant by that but she had enough and she took her leave.

'W-wait a minute! IF-san, please listen to what I have to say! We will surpass them!'

'Y-yeah, I'm sure you can do that alone, Nisa... well, I got work to do, so... we'll see each other again?'

'IF-san! IF-san!'

Ditching Nisa, IF headed back to the Basilcom and to the guild to pick up some requests.

The day passed carefully, however what she didn't expect was what happened that night as she returned to her apartment after finishing her assignments for today.

..

'N-neptune?'

Seeing her friend in her room, IF's eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she saw Blanc lying on her bed, all panting and red-faced when everything went black as someone with a flat chest placed a bag over her head.

'W-wait a minute! He-hey! It's Nisa isn't it? It's you? What do you want from me? KYAA-! D-don't touch me there! Stop it, it tickles! Nooo!'

..

When all was said and done, IF herself was sprawled over on the ground similar to Blanc as the two culprits wiped off the sweat on their forehead as they looked at their handiwork.

'Mm! I should have asked you from the start, Neptune-sama. I'm sure that Blanc-sama and IF-san would appreciate our effort once they do their yearly measurements.'

Nodding her head, Nisa pushed back her goggles while Neptune nodded gleefully as she replied.

'Mm mm! I had heard of that method but I couldn't find anyone to try it with so it's a no go! So all this credit goes to Nisa!'

Clapping her hand to give praise to Nisa, the two of them failed to notice the two figures that were slowing getting up, the same murderous aura surrounding them as they looked at each other in agreement, bumped fists and drew their weapons.

Neptune and Nisa did hear the sounds of weapons being drawn and the two of them froze even as sweat appeared on their forehead at sensing the aura of anger growing behind them.

'… Etou... Neptune-sama... I think you should speak with Blanc-sama and IF-san first.'

'No... no way, Nisa... etou, as the Goddess of Planeptune, I hereby command you, a citizen of Planeptune to greet Iffy and Blanc!'

'EHH! That's abusing your authority, Neptune-sama~~~!'

Wailing, the two girls swallowed as they were gripped tightly on their shoulders by Blanc and IF.

..

..

'Thank you for the reception earlier, Neptune. I wonder how I can make it up to you for treating me in such a wonderful fashion.'

Blanc's voice was cold and if Neptune dared to turn back, she would have sworn that one eye of hers was flashing red in color as her hammer materialized behind her.

'Ahaha, I guess I should have done more as a host, neh, Nisa? Allow me to show you around my humble adobe.'

Nisa would say something but a katar was poking against her back, causing her to raise her hands in the air in surrender.

'Now now, Blanc, you know Nisa and I were only trying to help~~ It's not fair for us keep this secret to ourselves! You'll thank us when you get your double D-chests and beat Vert in a swimsuit contest!'

'T-that's right, IF-san, you could finally match up to Compa-san with your new measurements.'

There was a dramatic pause as the two of them considered their defence but Neptune and Nisa's blood went cold as they hear the other two's replies.

..

'So you're saying that I can't win Vert without changing myself, Neptune?'

'So... I don't match up with Compa at all?'

..

It was like activating a ticking bomb as their grips on the two frightened girls increased in intensity and strength.

'N-no no! Of course not, Blanc has her own fans!'

'I-I mean that Compa-san and IF-san were like, totally apart and look good together!'

It was similar to triggering a death flag as the two girls started dragging the protesting girls away.

'You mean people who like flat-chests, don't you, Neptune?'

'Ahaha, so you mean I'm a tomboy then?'

The two girl's scream were heard over the night... but that's a story for another time.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'… Nothing.'

Blanc and IF exchanged helpless looks as they stared at themselves in the mirror the proceeding day.

'Not like I expected something to change overnight...'

'… you are right.'

IF sighed but still helped Blanc with her measurements as they did spend the night together. The fate of Neptune and Nisa would be better left unsaid as IF never knew how violent Blanc could be when she is mad.

Seems like the hammer really suited Blanc after all.

For Blanc however she had came to view IF in a different light. Granted she had not worked often with IF but she heard of her reputation of being an efficient and trusted member of the Guild in Planeptune. Not to mention she had some wicked moves as she was extremely quick and agile, able to avoid the strikes of Purple Heart with relative ease.

What she did not expect was how skilled IF was in interrogation as while... that's a story for another time.

'EHHHHHHHHHHH!'

A sudden shriek from IF jarred Blanc from her thoughts as IF stared intently at the measuring tape as though it was cursed.

'… do not scare me like that. What is the matter, IF?'

Petting her own chest to calm herself down, Blanc paled and she grabbed the measuring tape from IF the moment she told her what she had discovered.

'… impossible.'

But it seemed that the impossible has happened as Blanc dropped the measuring tape upon reaffirming what had happened.

'B-blanc-san...'

'… Hold still.'

Blanc nodded and helped IF with her measurements and after checking, double-checking and triple checking, the two girls looked at each other awkwardly.

'… I think we owe those two an apology.'

'… we don't.'

Sharing a look as they looked out of the restroom to see the two girls all sprawled out over the floor, Nisa scratching her body as she slept and Neptune mumbling about donuts, the two girls nodded in agreement.

'You're right, Blanc-sama, we don't.'

'Indeed.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm being horribly random... here, mostly anyway<strong>


	3. DLC Session 3

_DLContent_

_Download Session 3 : Party Setup_

_Original Concept: Hyper Dimension Neptunia MK2_

..

_Created by: Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Nippon-Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb and Comcept_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: No proof reader, so feel free with the criticisms.<strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

_**Location: Planeptune**_

..

Uni was the CPU candidate of Lastation and CPU candidate meant that she was the successor to the CPU of Lastation, her elder sister Noire. It was a fact that disturbed her and motivated her at the same time as she still believed that she was woefully inadequate to take over the roles and responsibilities that Noire was in charge of.

From the way she worked from day to night with rarely a break, Uni wondered if she would be able to cope with so much work.

It wasn't Noire's fault that she was sealed away for 3 years and although Kei was incredibly efficient in handling issues by herself with her helping of course, it just wasn't enough to cover for the paperwork that only the CPU can approve.

She had tried to cheer her sister up with the tea-party a few months back but she knew that wasn't going to be enough and she worked harder than ever to help her sister in her paper work.

Thanks to her efforts, Noire and Uni were able to finish up most of the work that was piled up during her absence and Noire settled down to a more comfortable pace, even taking some time off for a while and leaving Uni in charge.

..

Despite her sister's eccentric habits like her need to wear extravagant costumes and the tendency to speak with different voices, literally when meeting different people, Uni knew that Noire was one of the CPUs with the least harmful personality quirks.

There was a theory that when people is subjected to large amounts of stress, they develop unique quirks and habits to help them with that stress.

For Noire it is her fondness of cosplay and voice-acting, for Blanc-san it's her anti-social nature together with her lightning quick temper and with Neptune-san... it's her playfulness whenever she's not Purple Heart.

Uni liked to think that she too was one of the more 'normal' CPU candidates like Nepgear but others know that she took after Noire and was just as, if not more, tsundere than her sister.

Today however was one of those days when she could kick back, relax and watched Falcom spar with Nepgear while polishing her beloved rifle.

Falcom was an adventuress who lives in Planeptune and along the way she joined up with Nepgear and her little party to defeat Arfoire. Uni was impressed by Falcom's ability as she was a lone-woman warrior who fought monsters by herself, how cool was that?

Being predominantly independent like her sister, Uni had been doing the same thing but she respected Falcom for she looked completely ordinary when not wielding her sword, unlike her who intimidated everywhere just by lugging her favourite rifle around... Uni made a secret promise to herself to build or order something to hid her rifle with when she's out travelling next time.

Rumours have been circulating around Lastation about this crazy, leather wearing chick that was hunting monsters with a big ass gun.

Personally, Uni wasn't sure to be flattered or to be insulted by those rumours and she sighed to herself, catching the attention of Falcom and Nepgear as they took a break from their sparring.

..

'Is something wrong, Uni?'

Nepgear asked kindly as she sheathed her weapon and Uni shook her head while smiling back at her.

'No, nothing is wrong, Nepgear, thank you for asking.'

Stretching a little as Falcom joined them as well, the adventuress kept her sword in her violin case before trudging over to them, wiping away her sweat in the progress.

'Whew, I worked up a sweat, you are getting better every day, Nepgear.'

Complimenting her and offering her thanks as Nepgear offered a bottle of water to her and Uni, Falcom smiled at Uni while asking the same question.

'Is there something wrong? You have been staring at me for quite a while, do you have anything to ask me?'

Uni considered before nodding her head in reply, asking her about whether she could help her find a case for her rifle.

'Oh so you're thinking of going incognito like me huh? But I guess it wouldn't work in your case, Uni... people knew you as the Black Sister, the one who uses that beautiful rifle.'

Winking at her, Falcom laughed when Uni blushed and denied that.

'It's true, you have the most unique weapon of all the CPU and the CPU candidates, Nisa aside of course but who knows what she was wielding underneath that spandex of hers.'

Falcom laughed and joked with the other two girls as they relaxed in the forest surrounding Falcom's home town.

..

'But but, Uni, why did you start using a rifle? Noire-san uses a sword like my onee-chan so I thought that Uni would be good with a sword too.'

Nepgear asked suddenly and Uni nodded uncertainly as Falcom seemed interested too. The only person thus far who had bested Falcom was Purple Heart, Nepgear's sister while Noire had managed to fight her to a draw, despite her disappointment but Noire had emerged the winner when Noire activated her HDD.

Call it cheating but Noire had some difficulties even with her HDD, a stark contrast to Purple Heart who had dominated her spar with Falcom from the start till the end.

'I did try to pick up on sword-fighting but it wasn't my style... '

Uni blushed when she finally admitted to the two of them that she had done so as she had thought that the girls who uses big guns were very cool.

'I-it's not like I was influenced by my games... o-or anything, you hear?'

Falcom and Nepgear just sighed and smiled at Uni, being a tsundere means that eventually she would break and admit the truth without them having to force her to say so but at times it was really clique and they wondered if it was a family quirk or just Uni and Noire's way of telling the truth.

Either way, Falcom couldn't resist and just reached out to stroke Uni's head briefly while the younger girl just looked at her in confusion.

'What-what was that for?'

'Nothing, Uni... nothing.'

Falcom sighed nonetheless as Uni continued with Nepgear's urging.

'I wasn't that good with swords so I decided to use my rifles instead. I have quite a collection of them, Nepgear should know as she helped polished most of them.'

Uni puffed her chest out proudly as Nepgear nodded her head in agreement.

'Uni-chan has a big collection! I never knew she had so many guns before... if I have known Uni from before, I would most definitely have taken up using rifles too!'

'Hmm... but how Uni fires off her weapon is unique right... I never thought about hitting enemies with the butt of a rifle. I mean, I know it is possible but to see it in action for the first time was still jarring.'

Falcom shivered a little as she recalled how Uni had literally flattened a Ms. Speedy that has gotten too close after smacking it with the butt of her rifle.

'I had my rifle's head and butt strengthened for that purpose, I use the head to hit others too you know~ I know it's unorthodox and I won't do it with my vintage rifles, but it's kind of like wielding a two-handed sword.'

Uni nodded while Falcom commented on how Uni must have gotten used to the weight and the recoil after using a hunting rifle as her primary weapon for so long.

'I didn't believe it at first but when I first saw Uni I wondered how she could ever fire that rifle of yours, the knock back from your rounds do quite pack quite a punch.'

Falcom then laughed and commented on how she shouldn't be one to talk, seeing how she and Nepgear were capable of flattening dragons with their swords as well.

..

..

'Girls really do have muscles eh?'

Grinning as she pinched her own arm, the other two girls nodded and laughed at the reference.

'Honestly, if I ever saw that boy who wanted to take my rifle away from me, saying that I was too pretty for it, I'll shoot him with it.'

Uni scoffed unhappily while Nepgear told her that it was wrong to kill innocent civilians.

'But you're the one who got mad after seeing some boy hit on Rom, weren't you?'

Uni grinned while Nepgear turned red at that memory, causing the other two girls to laugh.

'The entire party is female eh... I never really noticed a difference between my old companions and this party as we all get along very well and everyone has an established role in the party.'

'Mmmm, IF is the Thief Class while Compa is the White Mage?'

'Yep, Gust would be the Green Mage while 5pb would be the Bard~'

'Nisa would be the Monk while Rom and Ram are the pair of Red and Black Mages desho?'

'Ahaha~ then Onee-chan would be the reoccurring character along with Noire-san, Blanc-san and Vert-san?'

'That's right! Oh right and Cave-san and Falcom-san would be the unlockable characters. Mm mm!'

'That's mean... but so Nepgear would be the main heroine along with Uni huh?'

Breaking the fourth wall while discussing their own roles in the game, some time passed before they went back to discussing about weapon choices.

..

'How about a short spar with me, Uni?'

Speaking out suddenly, Uni looked up to see Falcom swinging her sword in the air after sparing with Nepgear. It seemed that she had some energy to spare while Nepgear laid sprawled out on the floor, too exhausted to stand.

'Oh, okay.'

'How about using Nepgear's sword? I want to see how Noire-san fights, your style is influenced by her too.'

Falcom's eyes gleamed as she had saw similarities between the two siblings as they fought together in the final battles, their moves were remarkably similar down to the kicks and strikes from the two of them with a few variants from Uni due to her different weapon.

'It has been a while though...'

Uni grumbled but agreed to the short spar, borrowing Nepgear's laser blade while she took care of Uni's firearm.

Taking a deep breath, Uni got to her preferred stance with the weapon and Falcom immediately called out to her that it was almost identical to Noire's.

'W-well, I learnt everything from Onee-chan after all...'

Uni looked embarrassed but the moment Falcom started, Uni's expression changed and Falcom had to put on a little more haste in her steps as Uni was pretty good for a person who hadn't used a sword in years.

She didn't have the maturity or the confidence that Noire has in her sword play but she was just as quick and due to her inexperience, more willing to exploit the environment to aid in her attempt.

Even though Uni was disarmed a few minutes later, Falcom was still impressed as Uni had pressured her for a moment till Falcom sensed and accurately gauged Uni's capability and range to use that as her advantage.

..

'You're really good, Uni, I wouldn't want to spar if you were using your rifle now.'

Falcom praised her even as Uni pouted at losing so quickly. Indeed, Nepgear was much better with a sword even though Falcom thought that her preferred style was really unorthodox.

'That reminds me... Nepgear, hey, Nepgear?'

Calling out to their companion, Falcom was amused to see the girl still fiddling with Uni's fire arm. The owner wasn't that happy about that till she suggested Nepgear to try it out for a change.

'R-really? I can really do that? Uni-chan! Thank you!'

Getting up and hugging Uni, Nepgear was all smiles as she reloaded a new magazine easily like an old hand and from the look on Uni's face, even she was taken aback at how proficient Nepgear was with her weapon.

'Erm... try hitting that big rock over there, Nepgear...'

Uni was understandably nervous but Nepgear just nodded and after a few seconds of adjusting her sight and aiming the weapon, signalled that she was ready to fire and the other girls took a step back as Nepgear took the safety off and fired.

The recoil was as strong as one could expect from a weapon of that size but Nepgear was unfazed as she had braced herself well, so well that she basically never moved from her original position, a remarkable feat for a first-timer that left Uni gob-smacked.

'Wow... Nice shot.'

Nepgear had missed her target as she had instead fired at another rock a few hundred metres away and it was only after Nepgear admitted that she had aimed for that by accident did Falcom ask the two of them whether they had chosen the wrong weapon to use.

..

'Uni isn't half bad with a sword considering she hasn't used one in years... and this is Nepgear's first time firing a real rifle right?'

The two girls nodded and Falcom laughed bitterly, wondering what in the world was going on. If the two of them had just switched weapons, they might be masters at them.

'Well, Onee-chan insisted that I should be using a sword, it's normal for main heroines to use swords.'

'… O-onee-chan did say that she really didn't want me to learn her sword style after all...'

'Oi oi... Noire is a tsundere, Uni... and Nepgear, don't you think you'll be happier with a rifle instead?'

Falcom broke the 4th wall again as she nursed a growing headache.

'Besides, Nepgear doesn't really take after Neptune-sama's sword style at all... and not even Purple Heart-sama's. How did you develop your style, Nepgear?'

Uni seemed interested too after she got her weapon back from Nepgear and the two of them sighed when Nepgear described her style to be striking fast and randomly.

'It works, desho?'

'Yes... it does...'

Either Nepgear was talented or she had amazing luck... even so, Falcom promised herself that she would get the two girls to switch to the weapons that they were talented in.

She could see it now, Nepgear with a sniper rifle, hitting enemies from afar with deadly accuracy and Uni dancing her way through an army of pixelvaders and sending them to oblivion with her fast and quick footwork.

'… how the world could have changed...'

Falcom lamented while the other two girls just looked at each other and shrugged.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Admit it, Uni would be hot with a sword together with her sister. Nepgear would be totally bad ass using a rifle the REAL way.<strong>


	4. DLC Session 4

_DLContent_

_Download Session 4: World Tour_

_Original Concept: Hyper Dimension Neptunia MK2_

..

_Created by: Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Nippon-Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb and Comcept_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Spellcheck required much?<strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

**Location: Lowee**

..

'Ahhh! I did it again!'

Nepgear looked around her in panic as she discovered, once again that she was lost in the streets of Lowee. She really didn't want this to happen, really she didn't as she said that she was just going to visit the washroom, again!

The same feeling of deja vu struck her and Nepgear looked around anxiously to see if she could spot Rom-chan.

Nepgear, the CPU candidate of Planeptune and the Main Character of Hyper Dimension Neptunia Mk2 was not as perfect as everyone thinks she was as she had her own faults as well.

Although adorable and caring to a fault,Nepgear had an amazing focus that resulted in a very frequent tunnel vision effect where she could ignore everything else.

Focus isn't a bad thing per se, it was a good thing as Neptune, her elder sister had no focus at all and it helped Nepgear handle her playful sister to some extent.

However, that focus is a double-edged sword as Nepgear tends to focus too much on trivial or that things that she minded about, resulting in her dragging the rest into some crazy situations

Or just plain getting lost, like how she does on a regular basis. One would think that she would have gotten used to Lowee or Lastation right now as she spends quite a lot of time there playing or spending time with her friends.

Not to mention that convenient radar device that she possesses to scout out events and enemies in advance, surely she could use those devices to get her bearings?

..

Apparently not as Nepgear found herself wandering around helplessly trying to find her companions when a familiar figure darted in front of her abruptly.

'C-cave-san!'

It was Cave, a member of Special Mission Department in Leanbox and a reliable team mate that Nepgear had recruited together with 5pb and an expert in Shoot'em up Games and in dashing through crowds.

With an evade and agility stat that could match up to IF, Cave was one of Nepgear's most trusted team mates and a close friend of hers as besides Nepgear, Cave had only opened up to 5pb, her friend from Leanbox.

'I've located you, Nepgear. Shall we be off? Neptune-sama is very worried.'

Smiling in concern and helping Nepgear wipe away some of her tears that had formed out of sheer panic, Cave wondered how could this young girl be the one to save the entire Gamindustri from destruction?

But then, looks can be deceiving and Cave offered a hand to Nepgear, who took it without hesitation.

'Let's go...'

'W-wait a minute, C-cave-san!'

Before she started navigating the throngs of people around her, Cave was surprised when Nepgear decided to stand very close to her, almost snuggling her as she held Cave's hands tightly.

'O-okay, I'm ready now... let's go!'

Her voice trembling a little as she gripped Cave's hand tightly, Cave wondered why she was so nervous but decided to interrogate her later as she started off.

'Please hold on tight. I will be plotting our course now.'

Cave's eyes narrowed and Nepgear saw a glint appear in Cave's eyes before she shot forward and it was all Nepgear could to to keep up with Cave as she moved forward as swift as the wind.

'G-goodness! Watch out there! I'm sorry! C-coming through!'

With the bigger hitbox, the accidents that Nepgear got involved in was cut to a minimum as Cave calculated the best possible path to hide their hit-boxes, the hands that linked the two of them together.

..

'W-we've made it...'

Nepgear smiled in exhaustion while Cave simply nodded in satisfaction. They had not been stopped or stalled by anything or anyone and most importantly, they had continued to hold hands till they reached Neptune and the rest of the party. That itself was an achievement and Cave smiled at that.

'There you are Nepgear! How I missed you!'

Neptune launched herself at her younger sister in a vicious tackle and the two purple-haired girls took a tumble on the ground while the rest laughed as they saw it.

The rest consisted of 5pb, Gust and Compa as they were here today to meet up with Lowee's CPU and her sisters.

5pb was Cave's friend and associate from Leanbox and although she rather not go into the story of how they met, Cave was very fond of 5pb and the same goes for her. The only reason that Cave came today was due to 5pb as she was here as part of her Annual World Tour that was jointly organized by all of the nations with the CPUs blessings of course.

Gust was an alchemist from Atelier that was currently stationed in Lowee with a branch office in Planeptune. She had never found out how Gust joined the party but as her skills in alchemy had helped out all of them from tight pinches more than once, Cave never found doubt in that tiny girl's contribution to the party.

That said, Cave had never wondered what Gust's motive was as she had stated that as plain as day before their first encounter with Arfoire.

'Gust never goes along with anything that would not bring a profit!'

At least, something to that effect, Gust was a realistic person whose goal was to aid the CPUs to save the world and pick up some favors along the way.

At least hers was transparent enough like Compa, the resident nurse and care-taker of the group.

..

Cave had always imagined that Vert-sama, the resident CPU of Leanbox was a motherly figure and the picture perfect representative of the female race but even she could not imagine someone that was more kindly, cutesy and yet such an air-head like Compa.

It was not without her flaws, Compa was prone to tripping over nothing at all and was the general fan-service character for the entire franchise. People has called her out for being TOO much Moe but Cave knew that it just came naturally to Compa, if that was even possible as she had not seen someone as kindly, caring and motherly like Compa at all.

Even Vert-sama was outdone when Compa was in vicinity as she would fuss over every single wound like it was a life-threatening one, check everyone's status hourly, forcing the party to stop when someone, anyone was just slightly fatique.

Cave would find it irritating and a waste of time if not for how she gave everyone the exact same attention, pampered everyone with her cooking and even with all that, was open-hearted enough to even offer to treat their enemies.

A girl like that was rare and Cave appreciated her presence, even if she might spoil Neptune-sama too much.

..

'Onee-chan... I wasn't gone that long...'

After finally prying Neptune away from her, Nepgear smiled at the rest of her friends as she dusted herself off and then subsequently bowed to all of them in apology.

'I'm sorry I got lost again, everyone.'

'Ge-Ge, you aren't hurt are you? Let me take a look at you...'

Shooting a dirty look at Neptune that caused the CPU to jump a little, Compa gave Neptune a short check up while the rest just looked on.

'You were gone only for a while, Cave-san. As I suspected, you could locate Nepgear-san in the shortest amount of time after all.'

Gust seemed happy for some reason while 5pb just smiled at her, not saying a word as she looked around Lowee.

It wasn't their first time here but as it was so different from Leanbox, the two of them would still marvel at the cultural differences between the nations.

'Are you looking forward to your concert, 5pb?'

Asking as naturally as she could, Cave felt a little bad when 5pb jumped slightly before nodding her head eagerly.

'Mm mm... I am, it's my first tour... so I'm happy... but I'm nervous too... so, please stay by my side, please?'

Cave was used Lyrica's, or 5pb timid nature but she knew that deep inside her she would shake off that unease the moment she started singing on the stage and she answered the only way she knew how, with a reassuring nod and nothing else.

'Let's go let's go! We're late as it is everyone!'

After Compa finally certified Nepgear to be fighting fit and alright, the heroine of the franchise urged everyone to Lowee's Basilcom where the Lowee CPUs were waiting.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Nepgear-chan!'

Nepgear was promptly hugged by Rom the moment the young girl caught sight of her second favourite thing in the world.

'Ah, Rom-chan! It's nice to see you again, Rom-chan! Have you been well?'

'Mm mm. I've been well. Have Nepgear-chan been well?'

Rom struggled to make her voice heard as Neptune was jumping up and down in the Basilcom, shouting for Blanc despite being late in the first place.

'H-hey, stop ignoring me, Nepgear!'

The other half of the pair, Ram, shouted as she tackled Nepgear from behind, causing the three of them to fall on the floor in a giggling mess.

Naturally Compa and 5pb was trying to calm the excitable Neptune down while Cave simply waited patiently in a corner, her body covered by the shadows as she waited for Lowee's CPU, Blanc and theoracle, Mina to make their appearance.

Judging from Rom and Ram's arrival, it was only a matter of time and she bowed respectfully to the two of them as the door opened to reveal the two of them like she had expected.

'Good afternoon, I'm glad to see that all of you are doing well, especially Neptune-sama, you are looking very energetic.'

'Be quiet, Neptune... I can't stand loud noises now.'

Blanc blinked unhappily as Neptune stopped shouting and instead leaned forward to look at Blanc.

'Blanc, Blanc, you look like you haven't got enough sleep again, did you stay up playing a game or something?'

Blanc seemed taken aback by Neptune's action as she staggered a few steps back before shaking her head.

'No, I was busy. Why do you care, Neptune.'

'Coz we're going to listen to 5pb's concert later and I want ALL of us to cheer her on!'

Neptune raised a hand in the air even as 5pb blushed red in embarrassment.

'Compa will do her best too!'

'Mm, me too, 5pb-san!'

There was general consensus around and Cave felt better seeing 5pb's embarrassed but happy smile.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

The concert went smoothly as Cave was on the job but it was difficult ushering the rowdy crowd to their respective seats as all of them were anxious to see 5pb. Seeing the crowds of people rushing to see her brought a small smile on Cave's face despite the amount of work she had to do and upon remembering that, Cave finished setting up the barriers and hurried over to the backstage, where 5pb was getting ready.

..

The girl was as nervous as she looked, her entire body shaking and she was endlessly fiddling with her cordless microphone when Cave found her in a corner, hands hugging her knees as she sat on the ground looking like a little lost kitten.

'What is the matter, 5pb? The concert will start soon.'

She kept her tone as neutral as possible while looking down at her.

'Cave... I know... I know... but..'

'Do you have stage fright again?'

Cave sighed as she squatted down to try and meet 5pb's eyes and after realizing the height difference didn't give her any favors, Cave knelt down on one knee as she urged 5pb's face up with her fingers to let her meet her face to face.

'Cave... I... I know it's silly but when I think about facing so many people, my legs turn to jelly and I just... I just can't do it.'

'5pb, you have done so for so many times, admirably in many difficult situations... besides, you were part of the party that saved the world. There is no reason for you to be afraid of anything.'

Indeed, having faced death in the face, Cave felt confident that there was nothing in the world that they could be worried about so why this fear?

'You are 5pb, not Lyrica... remember that and remember your dream of singing for the people.'

Cave realized she was putting more pressure on her when 5pb's lip shivered and she wondered what she could say to help her right now.

What would Nepgear say in a situation like this?

Cave tried to remember and to recall Nepgear's optimism and her personality. If there was anyone who could cheer her up, it was Nepgear but it was too late to call her now as she was in the audience, in the front row seats with everyone else.

'5pb. Sing for me.'

'P-pardon me, C-ave?'

..

5pb seemed shocked at that suggestion but her eyes widened when she saw how Cave's face reddened slightly while smiling at her. It was the first time that 5pb had seen Cave really smile and when Cave offered her hand to 5pb, she took it numbly like it was a dream.

Her nervousness gone, 5pb followed behind Cave even as she helped her wear her guitar and led her towards the front stage all he while holding her hand.

'I wish to hear you sing, 5pb. Your songs has always been a source of motivation for me.'

'Cave... are they really?'

'I am certain that it is not just me but the rest of your friends. Nepgear, Neptune-sama, Blanc-sama, Vert-sama and all those who have heard your songs. When you are performing, you are like the hopes and dreams of Gameindustri, the person who represents their collective will and hope for freedom and peace.'

'You-'re flattering me, Cave... h-how could I represent that? Nepgear-san, she's the one...'

'Yes, perhaps she is the one who made the people believe again... but you are the one who kept the people's hopes up, the citizen of Leanbox relied on you to keep Arfoire at bay in those dark three years when everyone else was sealed away, 5pb.'

Cave meant every word that she said as she knew for a fact that 5pb was a large thorn in Arfoire's side before Neptune and her party started getting the shares back from Arfoire. Leanbox was able to hold on till the last due to 5pb, that was certain.

'Come, let us show the world what the pride of Leanbox is, 5pb.'

Cave was laying it a little thick as she knew Vert-sama would never let her live it done if she found out but it was all worth it as 5pb seemed more confident now, if still embarrassed as the two of them stood at the edge of the stage, the audience behind them cheering and chanting her name all the time.

'Can you... walk me up?'

'… If you so wish.'

Cave nodded and guided 5pb to the centre of the stage before dashing away just as quickly, gone as far as she had appeared on stage, leaving 5pb a little disappointed as she took a deep breath and began.

'Miina-san! 5pb dayo!'

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Fluff. Just Fluff.<strong>


	5. DLC Session 5

_DLContent_

_Download Session 4: Liking Others_

_Original Concept: Hyper Dimension Neptunia MK2_

..

_Created by: Idea Factory, Compile Heart, Nippon-Ichi Software, Gust Corporation, 5pb and Comcept_

_written by: wrathie_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: HYPER DIMENSIONAL NEPTUNIA MK2 HAS A SEQUEL AGAIN!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>..<br>**

_**Location: Lowee**_

..

'Neh, Nepgear-chan.'

Rom asked timidly as her second favorite thing in the whole world looked down at her with a confused expression on her face.

Nepgear had been to Lowee quite often lately due to Rom's request and although her and her sister was happy to see her here, their sisters, namely, Blanc and Neptune wasn't very happy about the arrangement.

Rom could understand why Neptune was not that happy with Neptune coming over as it would mean less time to play with Nepgear but she couldn't quite understand why her elder sister disliked her coming over to play when she liked her too.

Rom had seen Nepgear reading her sisters books with her and they seemed to be good friends as they spent quite a long time with each other.

Unlike her and Ram, Nepgear was able to sit down with her for hours at a time doing nothing but reading.

It was fun to read stories with Ram but they prefer playing other games on their game consoles, especially her favourite Pockety Monsters. She has a much better collection than Ram does of course~~

..

So there really wasn't any reason for Blanc to be mad when Nepgear comes over for a long period of time.

'Do you know why Blanc is mad when I play with you?'

Rom tilted her head in confusion as she recalled how Ram had been the same, getting mad when Nepgear played with her but eventually she came around and decided to play with them as well. It was nice to have Ram back and the two of them, no, three of them had fun playing many games while they were together.

They played Lowee's games as well as Planeptune's games and if Uni was here, they played Lastation's game too. Ram particularly liked the hunting games as she was quite good with them. Ram herself like a rhythm game that made her sing together with the game.

'Pata Pata Pata, Pon~~'

The characters were cute and memorable and even Ram liked it, even if she doesn't like to admit it and they had gotten their own Lastation and Planeptune's consoles too despite Blanc being upset at them getting one.

However Rom and Ram knew that Uni and Nepgear did the same and as they liked to hang out together, CPU candidates were good friends with each other after all, Mina had helped them obtained one with their own pocket money.

'Ehh... does she? I couldn't tell... but why do you think she is mad, Rom-chan?'

'...Because when Onee-chan is mad, she starts talking to herself more and gets hungrier too... and she gets mad at Rom and Ram...'

'Ahaha... I think everyone gets mad when they're angry...'

'… that's right... Onee-chan she breaks her pen when she's angry... and Onee-chan... breaks a lot of pens when Nepgear is playing with Rom and Ram...'

Rom lowered her head as she recalled how Blanc bad crushed a pen in her hands, literally crushed it as a piece of the shattered wood had struck her when she asked Blanc to come and play with them, together with Nepgear of course.

'… Hmm... I'll find out for you, Rom-chan, so don't worry.'

'Mm mm... Thank you, Nepgear-chan... eheh, let's go back to playing~~'

'Mm!'

Nepgear smiled at Rom as they picked up their consoles again and after checking that Ram wasn't ignored, the older CPU candidate played with the younger ones happily.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'You mean Blanc-sama...?'

Nishizawa Mina tilted her head in confusion as she was approached by Nepgear regarding the situation above.

'Well, I suppose Blanc-sama has been going through her supply of pencils rather quickly... she does have the tendency to scribble something and then toss it away when it doesn't go well... but that is usual for Blanc-sama. I wouldn't be worried if I were you, Nepgear.'

Mina liked Nepgear as well even though she was the Oracle of Lowee, someone who should be dedicated to her nation but she couldn't find fault with Nepgear, the girl was perfect, almost... as she had her own little flaws that Mina could see.

Even so, Mina could safely say that if Nepgear was Blanc's sister or at the least, was a Lowee citizen, she would be one of the most beloved asset the city has.

Kind of surprising how Planeptune allows a girl, or a national treasure like her to go to help out other nations but Mina supposed that was why Planeptune was the strongest, most liveable and most technological advance nation in Gamindustri.

Nepgear might be the latest of quality citizens and assets from that town but there were others as well, for example IF-san and Falcom-san to name a few, the two of them were very good in their jobs and if they were in Lowee, they would surely be a department head, unlike their current position of a Guild Member and a Travelling Adventuress.

Either way, Mina was reminiscing and thinking too much on the situation as Nepgear rubbed her chin unhappily.

'But Rom is worried... and I don't want to tell her that I didn't find out why Blanc was mad... she said that it was similar to how Ram had behaved before...'

'Oh, I see...'

Mina clapped her hands together before smiling at Nepgear, if that was the same situation as before, she would have to ask the culprit herself for causing this headache in the first place.

'Blanc-sama is not really mad, she has to take time to adjust her own feelings regarding the matter at hand.'

Pushing her glasses up, Mina smiled as she took a seat, inviting Nepgear to sit down as well in front of her, a mysterious aura surrounding her as Nepgear did follow her lead.

It was similar to the dark aura that Mina had when she made Rom and Ram apologize to her but it was slightly different, as if she was excited about unravelling a huge mystery or something.

'Her own feelings? Does that mean Blanc-sama is really mad at me? Did I do something wrong?'

'No, Nepgear, you did nothing wrong... but can I say that this issue runs through the whole family? I never would have expected Blanc-sama to be so similar to Ram... but then again, Rom and Ram inherited different things from their elder sister.

In a way, if you put Rom and Ram together, the two of them would be a similar copy to Blanc-sama, if only more spoiled... for that part I take full responsibility.'

Mina started with a string of conversation that didn't make sense to Nepgear but she nodded politely as well for Mina seemed to like to reminisce as well before getting to the topic at hand.

'It is similar to the situation at Lastation as well, Uni takes after her sister and despite her more willingness to open up and be truthful, it is a sad fact that the sisters are Tsunderes, desho?'

Mina smiled as Nepgear nodded and sighed. It would be sunny in Lowee when that ever changes.

'The only exception is you, Nepgear, you do not take after your sister at all. Yes, there are similarities in the fact that the both of you can be remarkably dense when it comes to certain things but overall, Nepgear, you are a much better CPU than your sister...'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

In a not very subtly covert operation was Rom, Ram and their sister, Blanc as they sneaked up closer to the two girls to try and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Ordinarily it would be Rom and Ram who could or would do this kind of childish stunt but it all started when they wanted to surprise Nepgear after seeing her pay a surprise visit a few weeks from when Rom had the conversation.

Blanc had caught them then after passing by but before she could tell them off, the conversation turned to involve her and being as curious as her sisters, Blanc couldn't help but to 'approve' this operation.

'This is so exciting, Rom! Onee-chan has never joined us in one of these before.'

Ram giggled as she helped pull Blanc's body to another hiding place as her sister wasn't as flexible as she thought she would be, a sore spot that was pissing her off as she complained about how her bones are aching from this position.

'Ehee.. Onee-chan is getting old...'

Rom giggled while Blanc bit her own lip to keep her temper in check. If not for the conversation that was going on, she wouldn't have bothered and instead she forced a smile as she muttered about the lack of exercise.

'But this is the last time, you here? The last time we do this...'

Blanc scoffed as she tried her best to listen to the conversation going on above them.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

'Nepgear, the key problem would be that not all of the girls are very forthcoming with their feelings and emotions. You are an open book, Nepgear, in a way you are similar to Rom, who sees the world in black and white, things that she likes and things that she doesn't like. It is easy to understand her, just like how it is easy to understand you.'

Mina smiled but then frowned a little as she reworded herself.

'At least to me that is, your actions are easily predictable and the same goes to Kei, the oracle of Lastation and Histoire, the oracle of Planeptune... to all of us who have been dealing with people from different places and different backgrounds, you Nepgear and most of the CPUs and the candidates are like an open book.

Even so, to the CPUs themselves, who are used to viewing the world through their own judgement, find you difficult to read. Just like how Rom views the world in black and white, the others find it difficult to interpret how the world is like in your view.'

'I... I see...'

Neptune didn't get it and neither did the Lowee CPU and her sister who were left struggling and scratching their heads.

'I apologize if I am making things a little vague but I imagine that Blanc-sama would be mad if I say the reason for her anger. Well then, do you know what Rom likes the most?'

'I guess it's Ram-chan desho?'

Mina smiled as Nepgear got it right in the first try but her smile got even bigger when she told Neptune who she liked second best.

'It is you, Nepgear.'

'EHHHHHHHHHHH!'

It was a shock to the Planeptune CPU candidate but if she was the heroine of the story, who wouldn't like her? Unlike the first series which had the main heroine pissed off the others for obscure, crazy reasons.

* * *

><p>..<p>

'ACHOO!'

Neptune sneezed suddenly as she looked up at her paperwork, all the while supervised by Histoire.

'Are you coming down with something, Neptune-sama?'

'I unno, I think I'm being badmouthed somewhere though...'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'I'm the second favorite person to Rom? Ehhee... that's flattering but wouldn't that be Blanc-san?'

For some reason the girls heard something snap in half after she said that but try as they might, they couldn't see anything wrong in the basilcom.

'That's weird...'

Mina raised an eyebrow as she picked up a familiar kind of splinter, a kind that she distinctively remembered clearing up earlier.

Somewhere in the room was Blanc and her sisters and the sisters were shivering in fear after witnessing their sister snap another pencil before she knew what was going on.

She had calmed down somewhat but was still a little winded after making their escape. Right now however, they were out of the Basilcom and out of sight of both Mina and Nepgear, to the disappointment of Blanc.

'There's always next time.'

Blanc swore as she reached out to hug her sisters to comfort them, something that she hadn't do for quite some time and the two sisters calmed down and snuggled back happily. A picture perfect moment of peace and serenity before they heard Nepgear shriek a second time.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

**A little while before...**

'Well then, it is time for the final question for the day, Nepgear.'

Mina nodded as she tried to guide Nepgear into the right track to deal with the situation herself. It was difficult but she knew that unless Nepgear took the necessary actions herself, it wouldn't be of use at all even if she stepped in.

'Do you like Blanc-san?'

'Yes... I do, she's so reliable and smart and she is such a good writer.

'Good. Then what about Rom?'

'I like Rom-chan too, she's... like a little sister to me.'

'Ram?'

'Mm mm~~ Ram-chan too, even though she didn't like me at first but we are good friends now.'

'I see.. well that is the problem, Nepgear.'

'Eh? Is that wrong too?'

'That is not wrong at all, but it makes things difficult for your friends, Neptune.'

Mina smiled patiently as Nepgear looked very confused, so it was really like that with her huh?

'Well, Nepgear, have you ever considered who you would save if Rom, Ram and Blanc-sama was on a sinking boat and you could only save one of them?'

'…'

It was a trick question and Nepgear took a while to think about it before shaking her head.

'I can't... I would want to save all of them.'

'You're too kind and nice, Nepgear... you can't choose who is more important... that is why Blanc-sama and Ram does get... mad when you come over.

'Huh? I... I don't get it...'

Mina sighed as she knew she couldn't say more without telling her exactly why Blanc and Ram were... jealous at the attention that was unevenly distributed among the three of them. Nepgear might not like anyone of them better but to everyone else, they might see it in different ways.

Just like how Ram could see the world in Black/White and was not able to realize she was neglecting Ram, so can't Nepgear realize she was neglecting or giving less attention to Blanc and Ram if they choose to ignore or shy away from her.

'Nepgear.'

Mina leaned closer, her hands reaching out to stroke Nepgear's chin, causing the younger girl to blush heartily as Mina stared at her with purpose and mischief in her eyes.

'Who do you like the best?'

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

'Tell me, tell me! C'mon Mina! Tell me!'

Clinging to her, Ram begged their Oracle while Blanc sulked behind her after failing in her bid to order Mina to spill the beans.

Rom wanted to know too but after Mina said it was a secret, she had kept quiet and instead watched as Ram continued in her efforts to get Mina to tell them exactly who Nepgear liked the best.

'Please, please, please! I'll be good for a week!'

'Uh uh... You'll have to be good for a year.'

'EHHHHHHH! That's not fair!"

Ram sulked while Mina laughed lightly, it was worth every moment of it and she would savor it as long as she could.

'You could try asking her yourself, Blanc-sama, Ram, I'm sure she would tell you.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: All I need from Nepgear is Yui Horie sensei!~<strong>


End file.
